All I Need is You
by pink-chief
Summary: Byakuran.vamp kidnaps Gokudera and makes him his personal uke blood bank...Can the others get him back? Does he want to go back? You'll have to read to find out! XD Vamp.10059 Slight AU
1. The Last Time He Saw Dori

"The Last Time He Saw Dori"

As Gokudera walked through his usual path home from his late night classes, he realized his path was blocked due to destruction…Damn it…

Sighing, he walked over to the park, so he could cut through the woods…Yeah, walking alone through the woods…At night…I mean, it was only…Gokudera looked down at his watch…3:30 am…Yeah, he didn't really believe what Yamamoto told him about watching out for vampires that he claimed to see…

'Baseball idiot…' Gokudera inwardly sighed.

As he walked, thinking of what the Tenth was doing about the meeting with the Varia Famigilia, he realized he had no idea where he was walking…He looked around, but saw all trees that looked the same on either side of him.

'Crap,' he thought, 'Okay, okay, Hayato, you can do this…! Um…Check your phone! Maybe that perverted doctor can come and save your sorry…ass…' He sighed aloud, 'I don't think he'd ever let me live it down!'

He growled, and took off in some random direction, hoping that this way was the way out.

As he ran, he failed to notice the moon was glowing an eerie green tint upon his silver hair, giving him a green halo.

Suddenly, a shadow out from behind him jumped him, and he fell to the ground. As he tried to see with the moon's only lighting, he noticed that the attacker was male…He also noticed fangs, long and pointy…

He gasped, 'Yamamoto was right!'

He started flailing around, trying to get the man off of him, then he realized he had a water bottle, in his hand. He growled, "Son of a," and splashed the remaining water on the vamp. As hoped, he went down, growling, and Gokudera could hear a sizzling, as he ran away… He remembered what Yamamoto had said about vampires fearing water, as acid, and he was glad he actually took some heed to his words…Not that he'd admit it to the Baseball idiot…

Then, he saw a slight clearing, coming up, and his heart lifted, thinking he'd make it home, in one piece.

As he ran, he found just more woods, but a house in the clearing. He continued for it, praying there was civility there, and protection from the vamp.

Speaking of the devil, he was jumped again, only this time, the vampire was pissed, and grabbed Gokudera's hair, slamming down into the ground. Gokudera found himself dizzy, and lightheaded…Except for the headache.

He looked back up, and got a better view of the man…He had flaming red hair, and peach fuzz…He also seemed to have glowing red eyes, which freaked the fuck out of Gokudera, who yelled, "The fuck you want?"

"Idjet," the man growled, "The fuck you think?"

As Gokudera was going to try and kick the guy, the man silence all Gokudera's movements, as he bit down onto Gokudera's neck, drawing a scream of pain from the pianist. As the vampire sucked all of Gokudera's blood from him, Gokudera could slightly hear someone talking to the red-head.

Gokudera couldn't make out any of it, as he was getting lightheaded and was passing out, from blood loss, but before he lost consciousness, he heard the men's bit of last words.

"Why can't I finish my meal, Kikyo?" He growled, 'idjet,' under his breath.

"Byakuran-Sama wouldn't want that, dearest Zakuro, you know that teenagers have better blood, that he demands…Wouldn't want to get on his bad side, now would you?" He sounded like he was grinning, but that was all Gokudera heard, before he passed out.

* * *

When Gokudera awoke, he found himself in a dark room, with a window, covered in the curtains. He tried to sit up, however a sudden lightheadedness feeling came over him, and he came crashing back down onto…A bed?

He realized he should be trying to find out if he was out of danger, as he remembered what the men, Kikyo and Zakuro had spoken of a Byakuran…

He gritted his teeth, and decided to just get up, and try to leave, by leaning on the wall, for support. As he stood, the door opened.

He looked up to see a man, tall, with spiky snow white hair poking from his head. He had bright blue eyes, and a creepy grin, that send chills down his spine. 'This must be Byakuran…' He thought, in fear.

"Oho? Is the little boy up?" He walked over to Gokudera's frozen form, and leaned down to get his face inches away from his own, "Don't be afraid, Hayato Gokudera…"

"H-How do you know my name?" He demanded.

"Ha ha," he started, "We are the Millefiore Famigilia, we are going up against your petty Vongola Famigilia. It is only natural to know who is the second in command of our enemy, right?" He grinned.

Gokudera inwardly freaked, "What do you want?"

Byakuran straitened out, and looked down at him, "Why, Goku-Chan, I think you remember last night, no?"

Gokudera nodded.

"Good. Well, I am going to use you for that," he said bluntly, and then turned, and went to lock the door, "Oh, and don't think of opening the window…We have most of them covered in bricks…You know, a vampire thing…" He turned back, and in an instant had Gokudera in a death grip by his wrists. He shoved Gokudera, so he was on his back on the bed, and he pinned the wrists down, with one hand, above Gokudera's head.

Gokudera growled at him, "Let me go!" However, Byakuran couldn't care less what the Italian wanted, and bit into his neck, and started sucking.

Gokudera, again, screamed out in pain. However, he was starting to feel pleasure coursing though him, and he didn't know why, but he suddenly moaned, and turned his head away, showing more of his neck. His breath was coming out in pants.

"My, my," Byakuran looked down upon his prey, "Seems you are eager for more…Must be the vampire-human things I've head of…" He leaned back down and bit into the same spot as before, drawing a louder moan from the teen.

Byakuran, then undid the buttons on Gokudera's shirt, and moved down, and bit into his side. Gokudera couldn't pay attention to what the hell the man was doing, but he could vaguely hear his pants being unzipped, and felt them be tugged down, and thrown away.

Byakuran grinned, and bit down on Gokudera's thigh, drawing more blood, and noises from Gokudera. Once he was sure Gokudera was too lost to fight back, he inserted a finger into Gokudera's entrance. He started sucking harder when Gokudera whimpered in surprise of the intrusion.

Soon enough, Gokudera was too far lost to feel anything else but pleasure, so he entered a second finger. Gokudera whined out, and bucked away from the digits, but Byakuran held onto his hips, with his free hand, long since let go of Gokudera's wrists. Byakuran went back up, and kissed Gokudera on the lips, and pried Gokudera's mouth open, when he found his prostate, and drew a gasp.

Byakuran decided to pull out the fingers and insert his dick, already. As he did so, Gokudera screamed in pain, and tried to get away from the intruding organ. Byakuran held him down, and started thrusting immediately. Gokudera screamed at every thrust he made. Each was more painful than the last.

Soon, Byakuran was at his limit, and started pumping Gokudera in sync. Gokudera felt disgusting as he came, with a shout, followed by Byakuran.

As Byakuran was done, he started to leave, but turned back, with a smirk. Gokudera was laying on the bed, frozen in place, too weak to move without as much blood as he started with. His eyes were blank, but he still was able to see and hear the vampire, as he spoke.

"Good boy, Goku-Chan…Maybe tonight I will have time for another round?" He laughed, cruelly, as he left.

Gokudera thought, as he started to fall into a light sleep was, 'Does anyone even realize I'm missing…?'

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsuna was panicking, he had asked everyone he knew if they had seen Gokudera at all, since he left from his classes, last night. He had already missed an important meeting with the Varia…He knew Gokudera wouldn't even miss it if he was on the brink of death…The thought made Tsuna worry, even more.

"Tsuna, you have to calm down!" Yamamoto tried to relax him, "I'm sure he just over-slept, or something! I do it all the time!"

Tsuna turned to him, "Shamel checked his house! He said he wasn't there!" He then turned back to trying to get a hold of Gokudera's phone.

Suddenly, the phone was picked up…

"Hey," there was a weak, hopeless voice on the other end.

"Where did you find the phone?" Tsuna asked, unable to decide to be happy they had a clue, or freaked since Gokudera left his most precious possession without him…

"…I found it in the woods, in the park…" Ryohei spoke back, "Tsuna…I have a bad feeling about this…"

Tsuna didn't want to hear that from anyone else, "Please don't tell me this…Just…Humor me, until he is found…Please…" He begged, on the brink of ordering every Vongola to turn Namimori upside down, in search of his Right-Hand Man…

"Tsuna, it's not like we can just call the cops…" Yamamoto started, "I mean…We're in the mafia!"

Tsuna nodded, gravely, "I think we need to ask other families for help…" He thought for a moment, "Get me the Shimon on the line! I need to speak to Enma!"

* * *

"I'm sorry, Tsuna, but I don't know where he could be…Maybe he was kidnap-" Enma was cut off by Shitt P.

"Don't," she started, "I can feel the worry on the other side of the line…This isn't what he needs right now…"

Enma stared at the UMA-girl for a couple of seconds, when Tsuna spoke, "Maybe he was what?" Tsuna panicked.

"I was saying…Maybe he went home? You know, to his family in Italy? A visit?" Enma asked, taking heed to Shitt P.'s words.

"Alright…Can you just…Help us look around?" Tsuna begged.

"Of course, Tsuna…" Enma said, smoothly, "Shitt P. can probably find him in a second," he looked to the said woman, who nodded, and already had the other 5 family members.

"We'll be there in a little bit," he hung up.

"Shitt P….There is some thing you aren't telling me, right?" He turned.

"Yes," she sighed, sadly, "Gokudera-Kun is alive…But I am seeing marshmallows, wherever he is," she hinted.

"Fuck," Enma sighed, "You don't mean…?"

"Yes. I'm afraid there is only one man I know who knows Gokudera-Kun, and loves marshmallows," she glared at the ground.

Enma whispered the name, "Byakuran…"

* * *

Once Gokudera woke up, he checked a clock, by his bed, to see it was midnight…Crap, he must've slept all day!

"Wakey, wakey, Goku-Chan," Byakuran entered, with some food, "Eat up…So we can continue onto round two, of earlier."

Gokudera really wasn't hungry, but he knew that if he hadn't eaten, then his body might not be able to keep up with the sudden blood loss that keeps happening…'I'm never going to get out of here, am I?' Gokudera thought in fear…As Byakuran approached.

* * *

**Ciao! ^_^ For those who haven't known, I am making the chapters be named after some songs...This song is The Last Time He Saw Dori by Copeland...Honestly, I have never heard the song, but someone else HAS...Obviously, so here I am with a vampire fic, and it is 10059, at that XD I really hope you enjoy reading this! I don't know how far I am going to take this story, but here is what I have to far...I decided to make it a chapter fic, instead of just one big shit, an all that jazz...**

**Tsuna- You have a LOT of time on your hands, Talim! =.='**

**Talim- Thank you very much, Tsuna!**

**Gokudera-Why am I ALWAYS the uke, with your stories?**

**Talim- Simple, my favorite character from every anime/manga needs to be a uke...It just works like that :P**

**Yamamoto- :( So I don't get to be his seme this time?**

**Talim- You don't get to be his seme this time...Sorry...**

**Gokudera- Don't lie -.-"**

**Talim- I am not sorry, Yamamoto, but a ****villain as a seme is one of the hottest things I've ever imagined/read...Just like Tyki and Kanda from D. Gray-Man, with Lavi topping Kanda, its okay...But Tyki topping him is SEXY! XD**

**Yamamoto- I'm not sexy? 3:**

**Talim- ...No, no! You are! But...Damn...Um, you are a different KIND of sexy! (Yeah, that works! Good Talim!)**

**Gokudera- He is NOT there is only ONE kind of sexy and he is, Byakuran isn't! DX**

**Talim- Aww! XD Otay, if wittle Gokudewa wans it thawt way~ (Baby talking)**

**Gokudera- TEME! ARE YOU MOCKING ME?**

**Yamamoto- Ha ha, is this some kind of game? :D**

**R&R, please!**

**~Talim-Chan**


	2. Broken vs the Way We Were Born

"Broken vs. the Way We Were Born"

As Enma paced, he conflicted with himself, aloud, "What do I do?"

Shitt P., and the others watched as he determined if he should inform Tsuna about his precious Storm Guardian's locations…

"Boss," Shitt P. spoke up, "I believe that it is for the best, to tell Vongola Decimo. He is bound to find out sooner or later. If you do not tell him, then Gokudera-Kun's life could be ending by the time he does…Do you want to save him, or make the Vongola mad?"

Enma stared at her for a minute, thinking, then he spoke "…If I tell Tsuna, and Tsuna finds out that Gokudera Hayato is with Byakuran…Do you not expect him to make rash decisions? He could end up dead, as well…I do not want to be the one to deliver the bad news, that his right hand man is with that psycho…Do you?"

Shitt P bit her lip, knowing that no one would want to be the barer of bad news… However, if nothing was spoken, then it could cost a life…She knew what should be done, "I shall do it, if you cannot. I am willing to disobey your orders, for the safety of an allay."

Enma stared at her, for a good long while, then smiled, "So…You truly believe it is best, don't you?"

"I do not believe that Sawada Tsunayoshi wants to hear the truth, but it is for everyone's best interest if he knows what he is dealing with."

"I see…I trust you to deliver the information with great care, and ease…We don't want to dump it all upon him, at once," Enma smiled, and sent his Guardian off.

* * *

When Tsuna suddenly got a knock on his door, right when he was about to head off for classes, he was a bit more than shocked to find Shitt P. standing there.

"Shitt P…. How are you?" He greeted, "I'm sorry, but I need to get to my classes, so-"

"Do you want to know about Gokudera-Kun's predicament? I believe it is best to tell you what I know…" She said.

Tsuna's eyes widened, and he dropped his bag. He had completely forgotten of his classes, and invited Shitt P. into his home, which was more or less just a simple crappy apartment.

As she sat down, he sat in a chair across from her, nearly at the edge of it.

"Tsunayoshi-San…I don't know how to say this delicately…But I shall start by saying that if he is alive…Then I am not sure what he will come back as, from this…" She paused, sighing, "I know you don't want to hear this…But Gokudera-Kun was kidnapped…"

Tsuna's eyes widened, "W-…By who?" He demanded, standing tall, as the boss he is.

"I believe you will want to sit for this…" He did not sit, so she continued, "I know that this person…Is ruthless, and cunning, and will try to torture Gokudera-Kun until he either goes insane, or is broken beyond repair, so think wisely, when I give you your information…

"He is with Byakuran," she sighed.

* * *

Gokudera sighed, he was feeling better, yes…But this place…If he didn't get out, then he would go insane! Being in the same room for over 29 hours…Or more…Or less…Gokudera broke the clock, so how the hell'd he know! He was going insane, insane, insane!

He stood and walked over to a wall, trying to see how thin it was… He could feel air coming through the cracks in the wooden boards…It was a fake wall…He leaned back, fist ready, and slammed forward, with all his might.

As the dust cleared, from the now fallen wall, he walked over to find…What sickened him.

There was a wall, and it was covered in video tapes…Some said things like, 'Kurohei's Tape,' or 'Yoru Goes Insane,' or… 'Gokudera's Virginity…' Gokudera ran over to the tape, and looked around the extra space, discovered.

He saw a camera, camcorder, TV, tape player, mike, all this shit…He was going to be sick…But he HAD to know what was on the tape!

As he popped it in, the screen was fuzzy, but he knew what he was seeing…He saw himself being fucked on his bed, by Byakuran, and he had blood all over, goosing form bite marks, and…Down there…

He blushed, and removed the tape, and as he was just about to destroy it, Byakuran came in, and didn't seem surprised in the least…In fact…He seemed please.

"My, my, Goku-Chan, it seems you have been a bad boy!" He walked over to him, "Oh, my! And it seems you like to watch these kinds of videos?" He made three 'tsk' sounds, "It seems we will have to punish you…Mind if I make another tape? I promise you cam see it when I'm done!"

Just as he was about to reply, lips crashed onto his, and…

* * *

Tsuna was freaking out, Byakuran had Gokudera! Gokudera is as good as dead, now!He had to call in a family meeting!

He whipped out his cell, and dialed Yamamoto, "Yamamoto! Get everyone to the normal meetings area in the mail building in one hour…I have some bad news," he said grimly, and Yamamoto could clearly hear it.

As everyone entered and took their seats, Tsuna stood.

"Hello, everyone…" He started, "I know you remember how Gokudera-Kun had been…Missing, right?"

Everyone nodded, "Well…It would seem that he has been kidnapped by a certain Famigilia…I do not think you will be happy, even if there IS hope for him…"

He sighed, "He has been captured by the Millefiore."

The room dropped 20*s and Yamamoto was the first to speak, "S-so…Your saying that he's…"

"No, I am not saying that he could be dead," Tsuna thought of what his dying-will form would say, "I am saying that if we do not prepare a rescue, then he WILL be dead."

The room went silent, even Reborn had to think…

"What is your plan to save Hayato?" Bianchi walked in, after hearing everything, and sat down.

"Hello, Bianchi," Tsuna greeted her, "Well…I am unaware of what this man can do fully, but I am open for discussion. This is what the meeting shall be about."

"…Well…We could…"

* * *

Gokudera panted, body shaking. Limbs aching. Eyes blank. Mind numb. Pain evident. Mental state broken…Gokudera lay on the already dirtied bed, staring at nothing, as Byakuran got dressed, once again, and turned, "Well, Goku-Chan, I do believe you can scream very well. Good work! I think you deserve a treat!" He smiled, planning something that no one would expect to be coming, "Now, I have some arrangements to attend to!"

With that, he left a shivering, broken Gokudera to dawdle in self pity…Which he deserved.

* * *

"I have an idea…" Spoke up Chrome, suddenly.

All eyes turned to the small, shy girl, who hasn't really spoken in any of the meetings, it seemed.

"Yes, Chrome?" Tsuna smiled, hopeful.

"Well…" She started, "Do we have a meeting coming up, recently, with the Millefiore?"

"That's right…" Yamamoto muttered under his breath, remembering.

"Well…What if we take him on, there….Or something…?" She looked down.

"I think Chrome's idea is the best we are going to get…However, what to do…We need information…Maybe we can bribe Octopus head back to us?" Ryohei spoke up.

"…" Tsuna thought, "Alright…What do they want?"

Then, they were back to square one…

"Wait!" Suddenly, Bianchi spoke, and all eyes turned to her, "Wasn't there something they wanted? That we wouldn't give them, awhile back?"

Tsuna remembered, "Oh, that! Yeah, that was the…I think that was some thing that we didn't have…Or something…"

"Well, why don't we go get it?" Hibari asked, glaring, still.

Tsuna smiled, "Alright, everyone, now we just have to find where it is!"

* * *

"Goku-Chan!" Byakuran called, disturbing Gokudera's sleep, "Lookie what I have!"

Gokudera glanced up, to see a white dress…What the hell?

"Guess where you are going to wear THIS!" He grinned, reminding Gokudera of the Cheshire Cat.

Then, Gokudera remembered the Vongola and Millefiore meeting…Oh, no…Gokudera paled.

"That's right~. Wait until your little friends see you, after I get you ready, and broken!" He smiled, tossing the dress aside, and jumping Gokudera, who was still sore.

When he landed on top of Gokudera, he saw that Gokudera had passed out, already. Probably due to shock, and fear…

Byakuran sighed, and decided he would break his 'pet,' later…Right now, he was craving hot chocolate, with the big marshmallows…Yum! He pranced off, with the dress.

* * *

**:) Anyone not know what's going on now? BTW, IDK what the Millefiore wanted, lol, I just made it up...Obviously, but anyway!~ I have decided to pick up the pieces in my life. Seeing as I will only be a kid, once! I am coming out of my shell, and hanging with kids, again! ^_^...Problem is, I live in a small 100 housed blocked off area of Raintree, where you need to walk several miles to get to New Castle, from here XD Sucks to not have a licence, yet! But, I have decided to have a Halloween party on the 30th, I'm going to Katie's sweet 16, tomorrow, and all that jazz, and I am dating...Well, the dating part has been for awhile now, but who cares? lol The song, this time is ****Broken vs. the Way We Were Born by Emarosa.. Yeah, haven't heard that one, yet, either, so...Yeah... lol I will check it out, as well .^b**

**Gokudera- What is up with me getting raped?**

**Talim- Face it, us BDSM-Yaoi-Fan-Girls are crazy, dude XD**

**Tsuna-You, Talim, are the devil's daughtor**

**Talim-...Well, actually, my daddy has red skin...Maybe I am ^^ And I am drop dead serious, as a heart attack, his skin color is actually red...**

**Yamamoto-Ha ha...Wait...Wha?**

**Talim-Yeah, as a farmer, some people become permanently sun burnt (well, at least in color)**

**Gokudera- You are a crazy farm family...=.=**

**Talim-No...Well...My mom isn't...*Looks away***

**Gokudera- WTF?**

**R&R, please!**

**~Talim-Chan**


	3. Don't Give Up on Us

"Don't Give Up on Us"

After hours and hours of searching around, Chrome and Yamamoto had finally found the files they had on the Tokuro. It was a dark stone that could enhance a flame, and can cause the flame to turn black, which makes it able to control other flames.

"Hey, Yamamoto-Kun, look at this!" Chrome smiled, and Yamamoto read the file she found over her shoulder.

"Huh…It's right here, in Japan!" Yamamoto smiled, "That's great!"

She nodded, "And I know where it is, too!" She went to the computer and pulled up a page, "This is the main page for the Institute of Amai…They have the stone, studying it…If we don't get it, though, not only would we get Gokudera-Kun, but they might find out about the Vongola Famigilia…We need to hurry," she glowered.

Yamamoto nodded, "Can you print that?" She nodded, "Alright, I'll get these to Tsuna."

* * *

_Gokudera awoke to the cold, this time. He sat up, and looked around. He was in some sort of white room. He stood, only to fall back down. His legs were weak…His whole body was weak! Gokudera started to panic._

_Then, a door appeared, and in walked Tsuna._

"_Juudaime!" Gokudera cried, smiling._

_Tsuna smiled, "Gokudera-Kun…It's been awhile. Where have you been?"_

_Gokudera rushed over to him, "Byakuran kept me hostage. But now you're here!" He smiled._

"_Gokudera-Kun," Tsuna smirked, "I don't think so…" Gokudera was shocked, "Look at you. You look pathetic. If you couldn't take care of yourself, and became the enemy's sex toy…I don't see how you could manage to stay our Storm Guardian…There are lots of Storm flames out there. Even Bianchi would do," he smirked, and turned, to leave, "Goodbye, Gokudera-Kun, your father was right…Your nothing but a worthless bastard brat."_

_Gokudera, now, had tears streaming down his face, "Juudaime!"_

Gokudera awoke, for real, this time, with his limbs shaking, and his sight clouded with endless tears. 'It was just a dream, Hayato…Just a dream…' He thought, as he sat up, and hugged his knees to his chest.

This was the third nightmare like that in one night. He had been waking constantly, and it always took forever to get back to sleep. He looked at the clock, '5:47 AM'

Gokudera sighed, all in all, tonight he got about…Hmm…4 hours of sleep. He couldn't sleep after that, he knew it.

He looked down, to find his cloths gone, 'That would explain why in my dream I was so cold…' Gokudera thought, and looked around, to find the only article of clothing was that damn dress.

The meeting was later in the day, today…He was hoping that way back when Byakuran said he would wear the dress, he would never see that thing again…Guess he was wrong…

He weighed out his options…On the cons, he would be cold, and probably fucked by Byakuran, when he next entered. Pros…Well…He would be warm?

Sighing, he got up, and got the damn thing on.

He looked in the mirror to see a pathetic piece of shit-no, a worthless bastard brat-staring back at him.

* * *

Tsuna had arranged a team to and sneak the Tokuro out from under the institute's noses. It had been about an hour ago, and still no sign of the others…What was taking them so damn long?

Suddenly he heard his phone start singing Shimmer (by the Gazette), and went to pick it up.

"Yamamoto, what's taking so long?" He stressed. He was already dressed for the meeting.

"Well…"Yamamoto started, "We have it…But we need someone to come and pick us up. Our chopper ran out of fuel. Sorry, Tsuna, it was my fault! I thought it would go a lot quicker, so I left it running. It turns out, that it was up for auction, at the place, since they were going out of business…We got it, well…We won it, but I'll pay for every cent!" Yamamoto explained.

"Alright," Tsuna sighed, "We'll talk about the paying issues, later! I'm sending Dino's people…Where are you?"

"Um…Tokyo, I think…" Yamamoto started fading in and out.

"I'm loosing you, so I'll have Dino's men track your phone," he hung up.

"Dino!" He shouted, since he could hear Dino whistling outside the halls.

"Yeah, Little Bro?" He smiled, at the door.

"Can you hurry and pick Yamamoto and the others up, in Tokyo? Their chopper ran out of fuel," he said.

"Sure thing," he said, and took off, nearly tripping on the way.

* * *

"Yamamoto, you should know better!" Dino laughed, as they took off, from Tokyo, "Never leave the choppers running!"

"Ha ha, sorry!" He grinned back.

Him and Romario where in the front, followed by Yamamoto, Chrome, and Bianchi in the middle. Then there was Basil and Hibari in the back. It was a tight squeeze, but they managed. They arrived back at base in about half an hour. (AN: IDK the distance)

"Guys," Tsuna smiled, as they entered the building.

"Hey, Tsuna, sorry about that!" Yamamoto smiled, and held out the stone, "here!"

Tsuna took it, and smiled, "Thanks…Everyone go get changed, we're all in this meeting."

After sometime, they all met in the meeting room, in their seats, ready to go. The stone was under Tsuna's desk.

The phone started ringing, and Tsuna went to pick it up, "Hello?"

"Oh my, answering on the first ring, Tsuna-San?" Byakuran laughed, "Eager?"

Tsuna glared, "You have Gokudera-Kun, I presume?"

"Why, as a matter of fact, yes I do, indeed. Would you like to see him?" The grin could be heard.

Tsuna felt chills, "Are you bringing him?"

"We'll see~…What is in it, for me?" The vampire asked.

"Do you remember the Tokuro?" He asked.

"Why, yes, I do."

"Its your's if you give him to us," Tsuna said, then thought, "Alive."

"Oh my, oh my! You sound as if I would want to kill your guardians! I'm hurt!…But alright, I will agree to your terms, and take the stone, and give you Goku-Chan!" He laughed insanely.

Tsuna hung up, waiting…What was he supposed to expect?

* * *

Byakuran turned to his men, "Everyone!" He cheered, "There has been a change in plans, it seems, and we will be returning our fridge to them!"

"Byakuran-Sama!" Bluebell piped, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," he smiled at her, "That we are going to trade…We get the Tokuro stone, they get the fridge!"

She smiled, "We do?"

He nodded, "Why of course!"

They all turned to Gokudera, who was sitting on a chair, in front of Byakuran. His head was down, and his body was trembling. Not only was he in a dress, but he also had on a collar, with a chain leash. His feet were aching from the heels. His neck was itching from the silver wig, to make his hair longer, like his mother's. He even had lipstick and mascara on. He thought that he basically looked like his deceased mother…It was freaky…

Byakuran picked up the chain, and jerked Gokudera to his feet, "Time to go, Pet."

Gokudera looked up at him, with blank, dull eyes, but did as he was told, like a rag doll…

* * *

Once they got to the Vongola's meeting base, Byakuran had his men enter first, and they all took their seats, on the long table, opposite the Vongola.

Then, Byakuran entered, with the broken Gokudera, and everyone's gasps could be heard. Gokudera kept his head down, ashamed at what he had been reduced to. He was sat down across from his normal seat, which was empty. Byakuran sat next to him, in front of Tsuna.

"Hello, Vongola," Byakuran chirped.

Tsuna was taken out of his trance, and turned from Gokudera to Byakuran, "Byakuran…" He warned.

"Don't worry!" He smiled, "Goku-Chan is just fine!"

"Mentally?" Ryohei asked, bitterly.

"Hmm, I cannot read minds, so you'll have to ask him, yourselves!" He smiled, and turned to Gokudera, and jerked the chain, so he was looking up, at them. His eyes were still blank, but he could process everything that was going on. "Goku-Chan, are you mentally well?" Byakuran teased.

Gokudera looked from Byakuran, to glance at the others, and replied with a broken voice, due to his thirst (they hadn't given him anything all day), "m'fine…" He looked back down, at the table.

Tsuna growled, "Fine, Byakuran, give him to us!"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Byakuran smiled, "Not until we get the stone!"

Tsuna glared, but complied, and took out the stone, and set it on the table, then slid it to him, "Here," he said, bitterly.

Byakuran smiled, and took the Tokuro, "Goke-Chan, you may go sit on the other side, now!~" He sang.

Gokudera stood, and dragged his feet over to his normal seat, and abruptly passed out. Remember, he only got 4 hours of sleep, and nothing to eat or drink.

Tsuna gasped, "Gokudera-Kun!" And stood, shaking him.

"If this is all, then we are going, now," Byakuran smiled, and stood, along with everyone else. He, then, walked out, leaving the other panicking over the Storm Guardian.

* * *

Gokudera could hear a beeping noise, and opened his eyes, only to shut them, again. 'Too bright,' he thought, and groaned.

"Gokudera-Kun!" Tsuna's voice could be heard, so Gokudera HAD to try and open his eyes.

He looked, to see Tsuna's worried face hovering over his.

"J-Juudai…me…?" He asked, and tried to sit up.

"Gokudera-Kun, you shouldn't push yourself!" Tsuna scolded, but helped him up, none the less.

"Thank you, Juudaime," he smiled, "Where am I?"

"Your in the infirmary at the main mansion. Shamel said you dropped from exhaust. Are you okay, now?" He asked.

"I'm alright," he smiled, "Just tired…How long have I been out?"

"About a day, or so," Tsuna said, worriedly.

"Oh," he said, and sighed, "Thank you for going to all that trouble, just for me…"

"Its not a 'just!'" He yelled, "Gokudera-Kun, of course we would save you! Every time! We all care about you! We need you here! Safe!" He, then, smiled.

Gokudera smiled back, "I knew I could count on you, Juudaime…Thank you!"

"Just get some rest…We'll all come and see you, later," he turned to leave, "Oh, and welcome back…"

Gokudera smiled, "Good to be back…"

* * *

**:) I had a LOT of time, today, to write! Ah~ this feels good! "****Don't Give Up on Us" by To Have Heroes. Actually, do you think that this story is over? Nah, its's only just beginning! Ha ha XD I have a whole story planned in my head! Do not worry! I can assure you, it is good! Now, I decided to make Gokudera look like his mother, since that was how weird my head was...I could actually see it XD Creepy, right? Anyway, I hoped you like this!**

******Gokudera- Talim...Just no...**

******Talim- Huh?**

******Gokudera- THE DRESS!**

******Yamamoto- I thought you looked cute! :3**

******Gokudera-...You are going to get slapped, dude...**

******Talim-Ah! There's that bipolar weather, again!**

******Gokudera/Yamamoto- ...What?**

******Talim- Earlier today, it was so bad out, that you couldn't see down the road, from the rain and shit flying everywhere (tornado in town), now...Its sunny...In only two hours...WTF!**

**********Gokudera- Heh, that's good...**

******Tsuna- Jesus! =.=**

******R&R, please!**

******~Talim-Chan **


	4. Stuck Like Glue

"Stuck Like Glue"

Gokudera turned away from the door, after Tsuna had left, thinking over why he seemed so…Confused. Thinking about it, he should be happy. Happy to be out of that hell hole. Happy to be back with his loved ones. Happy to be free, once more…Happy to not be a vampire's smoothie…Yet…

Why was he feeling the sudden onslaught of sadness. He didn't understand. Byakuran treated him like a one trick pony, only good for one thing, yet he longed for…More…

Did he like him? No, there was no way he could! He was the enemy. He was the right-hand man of the Vongola's Tenth…Was he betraying the Vongola, with his feelings? Was he a traitor? Oh God, what if he was? He couldn't NOT be in the Vongola family! It was his life! He couldn't leave them!

He was so lost in his thoughts, that he hadn't noticed that Yamamoto had come in. He only realized he wasn't alone, when Yamamoto sat in the chair next to his bed, startling him.

"Hey, Gokudera," Yamamoto smiled, "How are you?"

Gokudera looked at him, "Fine…What did you want?"

He laughed, "Ah, just to make sure you weren't unhealthy, and junk!" He scratched the back of his head, "Actually…Remember back, before you were captured…When I was talking about watching out for-"

"Vampires, yeah, I do," Gokudera interrupted.

"Aha, good…Um…Byakuran…He's, um…He's a different kind of guy…Did you notice any-" He was cut off, once more.

"You do realize that you are talking to a smart one, and not able to understand idiotic talking…Do you mean that you know that Byakuran was a vampire? Because I already know…" Gokudera sighed, nonchalantly.

"Ah! You knew!…Were you…You know…" He ushered.

"Yeah, bit, I was…Can you get to the point?" He demanded, irked.

"Yeah, sorry," Yamamoto sighed, "Okay…Well, sometimes when a human is bit by a vamp, they either turn into a vampire, or they develop a lustful urge for the vampire that bit them…Are you feeling vampire-y or in need of him?"

Gokudera sighed, looking at him, "Is that what that is?" He started, "I've been feeling the urge for him…I guess…Is there a way to get rid of these feelings?" He showed longing in his eyes.

"Well…I'm not really sure, but the only thing I can think of, is going back to him, for the antidote…If there is one, but if there isn't then he would know what to do…" Yamamoto thought.

"So…Your saying I have to you all the way back to Byakuran, after finally being released from him?" He stared.

"Yeah, I think…S-Should I go get Tsuna, or someone?" He smiled, weakly.

"I don't want to concern Tenth…But…What would you do?" He looked at him.

"I think I would either ask him or Reborn what to do…" He looked at his hands, that were on his lap.

"Hmm…" Gokudera looked away, "I suppose Reborn would know what to do…"

Yamamoto smiled, "Then I'll go get him!" He stood, and left with a short good bye.

Gokudera sighed, at least he wasn't necessarily betraying the Vongola…He thinks…

* * *

Once Yamamoto had found Reborn, he brought him back, explaining what was going on, on the way.

When they entered Reborn hopped up onto the foot of Gokudera's bed, "Ciao."

Gokudera smiled, "Reborn-San! Hello!"

"I heard what happened," he got down to seriousness, and Gokudera lowered his smile, just as Reborn did, "How do you know that Yamamoto is correct?" He asked.

"Well…I've been having sudden feelings of sadness, and urges to see Byakuran, again and again…I think that that is the only explanation, really…" He said, looking down.

"I see," he walked over to him, "Do you have any bite marks?"

Gokudera hadn't really thought about any of that, "I'm not sure, but if I did, then I would believe they would be mostly on my neck," he pushed some hair away, as Reborn examined his neck.

"Yeah," Reborn said, "I can see a few…I think, just as you, that Yamamoto is right. I also believe that Yamamoto's hypothesis is correct. We should go to Byakuran. However, I think that Tsuna would need to issue an allowance. He IS the boss, and his word is the one we go upon…I am sorry, but he is currently out, in Italy, discussing some important topics with the Varia."

Gokudera sighed, "When will he be back?"

"I'd say in about three days…Yamamoto, you know most about this vampire stuff, tell me…Will Gokudera be alright waiting until Tsuna gets back to make the decision?"

Yamamoto thought for a few moments, then replied, "I'm not sure, but I guess we don't really have a choice in the matter, right?" He smiled, weakly, and laughed.

"Yamamoto's right, and how bad can lust get?" Gokudera laughed.

Reborn agreed, and left, leaving the two guardians alone.

"So…Do you think it will be bad?" Gokudera looked up at Yamamoto.

"Um…" Yamamoto thought, knowing that Gokudera wouldn't want to know the truth, "Actually, I don't think it will be to…Fun…" Spoken in the true Yamamoto-Language.

"Great," Gokudera groaned, falling back to his pillow…

* * *

Byakuran smiled, into his bag 'o marshmallow-y goodness. Humming a needless tune. Bluebell stared at him, wondering what the hell was making him, well, extra perky…It actually kind of creeped the blue haired girl.

"Byakuran-Sama~," she chimed, and he looked up at her, with his mouth full of marshmallows, "Why did you let go of your pet? I mean, isn't a human that's bitten, like…Different without that one thingie?" She asked.

"Hmm…Well, then, that wouldn't be good for him, now would it? He'll just have to come back, I guess?" He smiled, and then Bluebell caught on to his plan.

* * *

**:) Sorry for the long time between the last episode and this'n! Anyway~..."Stuck Like Glue" by Sugarland...Actually, I don't like this song, and usually the songs for the titles, I haven't heard...This one I have, and quiet frankly, I don't enjoy it...I just...Like metal and rock and stuff like that...Oh! And just about anything Japanese that isn't slow, except the 14th Song...Yeah, I know, picky, right? Anyway...I hope the next chapter will be updated sooner...Ugh, I can't wait until winter break! DX GYAA!**

**Gokudera- *Steps away from the crazy chick* =.=**

**Talim-Grr, I am NOT crazy!**

**Tsuna- Ok! Ok! You'r not crazy! =.=**

**Talim-Damn right!**

**Gokudera-Sigh...**

**Yamamoto-Haha :D**

**R&R, please!**

**~Talim-Chan**


	5. My World

"My World"

"God!" Gokudera droned out for the umpteenth time this morning. Normally, he wouldn't be so bitchy. Er…Well, that being said, normally Gokudera wouldn't be in the infirmary to begin with… There were a lot of things that weren't normal with the situation, but that is pretty dumb to point out.

Yamamoto smiled, "Need anything?" He had actually been pretty nice to Gokudera, letting him complain to him (which was a first), let him chuck whatever was in his reach at the idiot, and let him see his discomfort in the whole thing. He was even getting the Storm Guardian things, and asking if he needed anything.

"No…" Gokudera sighed, and looked away, blushing, "T-thanks anyway, though…" He muttered, but Yamamoto still heard, and though the boy was being quiet cute.

"Haha, if you need anything, you know to ask, ne?" He smiled.

Gokudera looked up at the ceiling, thinking. He actually was getting kinda close to the baseball player through this whole thing, and it was only day one. The normal Gokudera would have kicked his sorry ass out from minute one… But this isn't normal Gokudera. Hell, normal Gokudera might never come back. They all had to come to terms with this, eventually. "Actually…" Gokudera turned slightly toward Yamamoto, "I-I…um…" He blushed, "Can I tell you something…?" He looked down.

Yamamoto smiled warmly, "You can tell me anything," he reached up and brushed some hair from the Italian's face. "What's on your mind?"

Gokudera blushed even more at the gesture, "Erm…" He looked up, with worried eyes, "I-I'm not sure…B-but I think I'm…scared…" He whispered.

Yamamoto wrapped his hand around Gokudera's, and gripped it tightly, "That's okay, we'll get through this…" He leaned in, "I won't let anything happen to you," his lips brushed Gokudera's.

Gokudera jolted slightly when the lips brushed his. His last kiss wasn't so great, and it still freaked him out to just think about it. However, he let Yamamoto kiss him, and he actually leaned into the kiss. Yamamoto brought his free hand up, cupping Gokudera's face, and pressed closer, brushing his tongue along the Storm's lips, asking for permission. Gokudera moaned, and the organ slid in, exploring Gokudera's mouth. Why Gokudera wasn't freaking out was oblivious to even Gokudera, himself. He just acted on instinct, and instincts stated he wanted more. More warmth, more tongue, more Yamamoto.

He reached up, and wrapped his arms around Yamamoto's neck pulling them close to each other. Yamamoto wrapped both of his arms around the slender waist, and they got lost in each other's everything. The moment couldn't be better, couldn't be broken…Until…

The door slammed open, and the two pulled apart so fast the intruder didn't even notice anything (except the blush that was disregarded). In stepped Shamel, holding papers in a folder.

"Here, Brats," he tossed the file onto Gokudera's lap, "All the info I got on vampires…Enjoy." Just as fast Shamel entered, he exited.

Yamamoto smiled, "Well, wasn't that nice of him!"

Gokudera sent a half-asssed glare at the boy, "Who knows if this shit is even helpful?" He scattered the papers over the bed, starting to read through them. After a moment Gokudera spoke, "Do you know where I keep my glasses?" He turned to Yamamoto.

"Ah…No?" Yamamoto scratched the back of his head, sheepishly.

"Top drawer in my desk, in a black case. Can you get them for me?" He asked. Yamamoto smiled and exited quickly, on a mission.

Gokudera sighed, knowing this could take awhile, and leaned back down onto the pillow. He wondered if this mess would solve itself soon…He highly doubted it.

* * *

Byakuran looked out of his window, into the sky. He wondered if his toy was enjoying his freedom. After all, there was no way it would last too long. He still wanted to have fun, after all…

A sudden though went through his head.

What if Hayato-Chan turned into a vampire?

…He highly doubted it. He was with him for awhile without changing. What were the chances of him just up and changing while with the Vongola, right? Hehe, oh how he loved messing up people's lives. It was a really good hobby of his, and he was really good at it, too.

* * *

**Yoyoyo! It's been awhile, gomen! I was just goofing off, I need punished, I know. Punish me? ;D LOL, I am hyper! UGH! I don't get out of school for 4 more weeks! That's bull shit! UGHHHHHH~...Hey, guess what? I'm doing an art project and I'm using Gokudera as my picture to go by...Dumb teacher hates anime, so I used cosplay. BAM! HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW, BITCH? LOL, I am sorry, I am just cranky because I want to read some updated ffs but no one is updating :/ I sad.**

**Gokudera - Which ones?**

**Talim - Hnn...There are a lot...I guess... 'On the Verge of Breaking Down'...Um... That one Fairy Tail fic 'Family' where Gray is preggo...Um...All of them? LOL**

**Tsuna - She can't even pick one =_='**

**Talim - Can too! I just...I'LL READ ANY OF THEM! THAT'S WHY THEY ARE IN MY FAVORITES! DX**

**Gokudera - Calm yo tits.**

**Yamamoto - Haha, you sound like Tumb-**

**Talim/Gokudera - STOP! YOU MUSTN'T SPEAK OF THE SITE!**

**Talim - That's rule #1 of the you-know-what site. Don't talk about it!**

**Gokudera - You forgot to tell about the title song.**

**Talim - It's My World by SR-71, because I'm talking about Yamamoto.**

**R&R, please!**

**~Talim-Chan**


End file.
